Saw: Hell breaks loose
by YODA MANIAC
Summary: RR plz stories bout saw and torture evil cackle
1. Chapter 1

Saw: Jon The Abuser

Jon woke up and smelt something he must have fallen asleep on the toilet or something He was half drunk from last night. He focused his eyes and looked around it wasn't his bathroom. He jerked himself up and looked around he was sitting in a wooden chair. He looked down one of his hands was underneath barbed wire suddenly a TV sitting in the corner of a room turned on and it said. "Hello, Jon for years you have abused your children, then left there life and tried to come back they didn't want you to so killed your wife blaming it on other people, so today I've decided to play a little game with you. Your finger is trapped under a barbed wire ring. If you do not get by 15 minutes the door will lock forever and the room will slowly fill with water how much blood will you shed to live. Live or die its your choice." The TV screen shut off. Jon started to freak out he realized he would have to pull of his fingers every one he started to try to wiggle his hands free but they wouldn't budge he had to he would count to three then yank. 3…. 2...1… he pulled sheer blunt pain. He screamed blood started to flow, He saw something yes it was a huge roll of bandages, he grabbed them and started taping up his hand and ran out of the room and the door to the streets shot open he ran to the hospital and told everything.


	2. Mark: The Loophole

Mark : The loophole

Mark woke up he was still half asleep. He was in a wooden chair; he heard loud banging so opened his eyes fully. He saw he was in a factory like area. He instantly recognized it he shook his head hoping it was a dream. But when he opened his eyes he saw the same factory picture. He yelled "No god please help me no!" He saw a door open then shut then open the shut again this process kept going on he knew what he had to do, he had to "play a game". He saw a tape recorder next to him hesitantly grabbed it he pushed play and heard " Hello mark I want to play a game I remember our last little visit we got to play a board game but remember you never finished you skipped the last part and found a loophole out this time there is no loophole, for months you have been taking loopholes not only through my game but your life you broke out of jail a year ago and kept low under the radar. Now im going to see how well you can stay under the radar for x marks the spot mark it always will. He thought for a minute. He stared at the tape recorder but he noticed it wasn't finished he hit play again. It said "Oh yes and if you don't find your way out in 15 minutes the room you are in will be electrified. He looked around noticing everything was metal. He stared around the room but no X's. He looked more and more 10 minutes have passed by he finally noticed something the doors that were opening and closing they had a x on them he walked closer it didn't seem so hard the door all he had to do is run through the doors. But yet it couldn't be that simple he remembered he had to " fly under the radar" so he decided to get down and crawl the doors opened he crawled he saw a trip wire above him it would have pulled a trigger of a magnum and blew a hole right threw his head. Then he saw small spikes coming out of the ground he saw another trip wire above them he had to crawl on the spikes he thought a moment he took his shirt off and put it over the spikes hoping it would pad it down it did but barely at all. He started to crawl he felt sharp pain blood started to pour he screamed he couldn't do it he knew he couldn't so he decided the least painful way to die is through the gun he said goodbye world and stood up broke the tripwire and the gun shot blowing a hole into his head his body fell onto the spikes his head rolled back into the room he had started in just then the electricity surged his head was fried and so was his body.


	3. Joy: The Drug Addict

Joy The drug addict

Joy walked into a room where she had a drug deal ready. She was a ecstasy addict she took it through shots the worst kind. She walked into the room where she had the meet planned it was a evil looking warehouse the door shut behind her . she jolted back startled. She shook her head and walked over into the darknees suddenly a tv turned on it was all statick but the volume was low another t.v. turned on in the other side of the room the volume went even lower on the staticy tv . an evil clown figure turned on the second tv. It said "Hello joy how are you are you excited well you shouldn't be , For 5 moths you have been a drug addict, I want to play a game. There is 7 shots of ecstasy on the table on top of the tv. In one of the shots there is a key to free you but if you take to much you might go into a drug overdose and die or you could lay here to rot forever, chose wisely Joy. Joy ran over to the shots she tried to break them open but they wouldn't there was paint over the sides so she could look in but she noticed there were numbers on them 1, 3, 5 ,7 ,9,11,73 she looked at the needles luckily there was no rust. She thought for a moment would she live or die, She had no clue she grabbed the 73 it wasn't in the pattern so she thought It might be right. She grabbed it shoved it into her arm she didn't her the click of the key she took all of it hoping at the end she would find the key. But nothing so she grabbed 7 her lucky number she shoved It into her arm and no click no nothing she started to shake violently she grabbed 5. She should have thought that's how many months she had been taking drugs she shoved it into her arm she hearde the click she was shaking so violently she couldn't get the key she fell over still trying to fumble with the key but she had passed out into a coma…….


End file.
